


Reversal

by mcaulfield



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Body Swap, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Self-Indulgent, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:13:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28452192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcaulfield/pseuds/mcaulfield
Summary: Jaina thinks she'll be able to answer a quick call to arms before her heat really kicks into gear. Not only is she wrong, the consequences of her unruly magic prove...disorienting.
Relationships: Jaina Proudmoore/Sylvanas Windrunner
Comments: 2
Kudos: 84





	Reversal

**Author's Note:**

> The only thing I'm sorry about is that this is not beta-read and was written in two and a half hours in the middle of the night so it probably has some errors (which I will try to find and fix later).
> 
> Takes place in some ambiguous BfA timeline, canon isn't necessary for smut :)

She really should have known better. Answering a call to arms on the brink of her heat? A time when her magic was about to grow spotty at best, and unresponsive at worst? Jaina _really_ should have known that cutting it close was far too tempting for fate to fuck up.

It came back to bite her in the ass at the worst possible time, too — in single combat against the alpha who was quickly becoming public enemy number one: Sylvanas Windrunner.

She wasn't entirely sure what happened. All Jaina knew was that she and Sylvanas were trading parries and bursts of their respective magics one moment, Sylvanas using her banshee form to force Jaina to repeatedly cast blink in order to keep up, and, in the next, there was a surge of wild magic in Jaina's chest that exploded out of her when her next blink took her right back into melee range.

Then, she was on her back. And then, she was staring into her own eyes across a small pit, surely caused by the explosion, as she…? slowly stood.

The actions were not a perfect mirror, and Jaina's body felt...wrong. That was the first indication that she had not gone to some mirror plane by mistake. Looking down, she was gripped with a slight horror that felt like it clenched oddly in her motionless, lavender-skinned, deep purple armored chest. Yes, she knew whose armor that was on 'her' chest. And, yes, she knew what happened as soon as her eyes locked with her own body's and saw they were glowing red instead of with a faint arcane blue.

She had swapped bodies with Sylvanas _fucking_ Windrunner, who was stalking towards her with a purpose. Reaching for her magic, she found no connection to the arcane. _Great._

"What...the everloving _fuck..._ have you _done?"_ Sylvanas growled, the accent and dual-tone of her voice sounding odd coming from Jaina's vocal cords.

"I…"

She wasn't sure how much to say. Revealing that she was in heat would reveal a weakness. But Sylvanas wasn't attacking her now. She probably couldn't use _her_ magic, either, in the body she inhabited...hopefully temporarily.

"My magic can be...unpredictable as I...enter my heat," Jaina finally answered, the last bit the quietest. She didn't let her guard down as Sylvanas, in Jaina's body, approached, even though Sylvanas appeared to have no interest in fighting anymore. _She probably wants her body back as much as I do. Maybe more._

As Sylvanas got closer, Jaina found that she had to hold her breath — though that was infinitely easier in Sylvanas's body — because her temporary elven sense of smell made it far too easy for her to smell the pheromones of a powerful alpha rolling off of...her typical body. Having an alpha's mind, or maybe soul, she wasn't sure, in there changed the chemicals that were being produced by her body.

And Jaina retained her omega instincts, even in a powerful alpha's body. It was no secret that Sylvanas was strong and had a track record in life of always getting her pick of women to satisfy her ruts. And Jaina was starting to feel why.

As her arousal simmered in the background and Sylvanas came to a stop before her, Jaina could feel the way heat pooled between her legs...and extended down an entirely new appendage that she'd never thought she'd experience having. She was getting hard, and Sylvanas's leathers clearly were not made with an _erect_ Sylvanas in mind. She took a quick breath in, surprised, and regretted it immediately.

Flooding her senses was one of the sweetest smells she could have ever imagined: the safety and familiarity of her own body paired with the spice and unique undertones of one particular alpha. Breathing that in, along with the pressure of her hardening length in impossibly tight leathers, made her feel like her heat was coming on faster than usual. Jaina saw Sylvanas's eyebrows raise, likely catching Jaina's scent in kind.

Jaina's instincts were telling her that there was a strong, _safe_ alpha in front of her who could sate her. It was flawed, of course, thrown off by the familiar scent of her own body, but that meant little to the most primal parts of her mind. Sylvanas's eyes were still wide as she stepped forward, placing a hand on 'Jaina's' hip without any interception on Jaina's part. Her need was growing, and growing in parts of 'her' that she didn't know how to deal with. It wasn't a rut, after all, of which she at least had experience being on the receiving end.

"You are in quite the predicament, now, aren't you, little mage?" Sylvanas drawled, running her eyes over 'Jaina's' body with a look of half hunger and half trepidation. After all, they were essentially examining and considering themselves from the outside, at least physically. Jaina felt an uncomfortable squirm in her gut that she usually associated with a flush but didn't bear in a body without typical blood flow.

"I absolutely loathe this," Jaina began, "but I think I am going to need your help with this." She could barely get the words out. She hated the situation, she hated being in that body, and she hated Sylvanas. But she had been dealt an odd set of cards, and she had to accept them to get through it. Sylvanas sighed, knowing it was likely true.

"Yes, you won't be able to figure out your magic until you can reliably use it," Sylvanas drawled. "And you want _me_ to…?"

"Yes."

"Okay...gods. Okay." Sylvanas sighed deeply, trying to think fast. She needed to get Jaina inside somewhere relatively private, and _soon._ Perhaps she could…

With a sharp whistle and a series of hand gestures, two Dark Rangers approached from deep within the woods. They approached Sylvanas in Jaina's body without question, and nodded once, practically in unison. Not long after, they returned with a Horde Champion. Jaina's eyes widened in trepidation. A Horde mage? How could she trust they'd handle it with discretion?

As the three approached Sylvanas again, Jaina came to see that it was a _Forsaken_ mage. That would allow discretion, and a swift portal to the remains of Brill. Jaina's chest did that odd clenching again. _Is this what Sylvanas feels whenever something remotely sentimental is felt?_

Once through the portal, which winked shut behind them immediately, Sylvanas did not hesitate to grab Jaina by the wrist and tug her to the only half-destroyed old inn. The Alliance siege engines had truly done a number on the terrain of Tirisfal, but there were still a couple of rooms that had at least _most_ of their walls and a functional bed. That's all Sylvanas needed.

Her scent ripe with frustration and the need to sate the omega before her, Sylvanas all but tossed Jaina down onto the bed. To her credit, she only hesitated for a split second on the fact that it was _technically_ her own body that she was manhandling. Jaina felt herself begin to develop a knot at the base of her shaft, and quickly worked off at least the metal pieces and general straps that held Sylvanas's leathers on. The relief was astounding, and she had to take a moment to just take a deep breath.

"This is a new experience for both of us," Sylvanas said, interrupting Jaina's quiet moment. "Nobody is to know of this."

"Nobody," Jaina agreed with a nod. Sylvanas took a step forward between Jaina's knees at the foot of the bed and finished undoing the armor on Jaina, freeing her stiff cock, which laid up on Jaina's stomach with her propped on her back as she was.

Sylvanas's instincts wanted to use Jaina, wanted to sate her heat, but it was almost as if changing bodies was enough for her instincts to adapt. She wasn't feeling the urge to _fill_ Jaina, though the idea did appeal to her anyways on some level, she wanted to _milk_ her for all she was worth. She wanted to find and then push Jaina's limits with Sylvanas's body. They were still thoughts of domination, but it was almost as if it didn't _matter_ that their secondary sexes were swapped.

"I'm going to fucking milk you," Sylvanas ground out as she undid and stripped herself of Jaina's battle robes.

_Please,_ Jaina thought, though she was not at the point where she'd beg yet, especially not to Sylvanas Windrunner. Sylvanas didn't need her to beg, though, to straddle her on the bed and take Jaina's shaft in hand. Jaina gasped and then shuddered, scenting Sylvanas quite obviously with their proximity. It only took two firm and familiar strokes from Sylvanas to break her.

"Fuck... _please,"_ Jaina murmured, her hips pressing up into Sylvanas's touch. Sylvanas chuckled and lifted herself on her knees, too curious about what it would feel like to take her own cock to tease. She used her grip on it to guide the tip to her entrance — she was more than wet enough with the scent of a needy omega in her body so close to her, and a quick test of two fingers told her it'd be a slight stretch but doable. Carefully, she began to sink down on Jaina's length.

They gasped in unison. To Sylvanas, it was a full, _almost-_ painful stretch that hit places inside of her that made her shudder and groan as she continued to slowly sink down, feeling impatient to get a rhythm started so she could feel that stretch and delicious pressure over and over again. To Jaina, it was the understanding of why alphas frequently didn't last as long as omegas did without finishing — the warmth, the wetness, the way Sylvanas's walls enveloped her, that velvet slickness as Sylvanas took more of her in...she'd never felt anything quite like it.

Cautiously, once Sylvanas had lowered all the way down to Jaina's knot, Jaina rolled her hips and they gasped again, quieter. Sylvanas hadn't thought there were still places inside of her Jaina's shaft hadn't reached, but there were, and so she lifted herself almost all the way off of Jaina's cock just to sink smoothly all the way back down. Jaina met the slow but deliberate stroke with a roll of her hips, gripping Sylvanas by the hips to have something to ground herself with. Sylvanas tilted her head back and groaned.

"I had no idea it was like this," she murmured. Jaina agreed, though all she could do was whine while she nodded her head. She was just too overcome with scent and sensation, with her heat just coming on extremely quickly. Thankfully, Sylvanas understood, and simply chuckled. "Oh, I'm going to fuck you so well," she continued after a moment.

_"Please,_ Sylvanas," Jaina eventually managed to get out in a choked breath between strokes of Sylvanas riding her. She wanted to be taken and used for all she was worth, and the alpha on top of her, riding her, looking down at her with burning red eyes in a hauntingly familiar visage, was just what she wanted.

It didn't take long for Jaina to start to feel a pressure building between her hips, localized at the base of her shaft, sort of in her knot. A building orgasm, she assumed, and she managed to tell Sylvanas she was close.

"I'm going to take your knot before you come," Sylvanas told her in response. They both knew that was the generally preferred way, an instinct borne of a need to breed during heats and ruts, but also a pleasurable one.

When Sylvanas began to truly grind down onto Jaina's knot, relaxing to start taking it in, Jaina saw stars. She practically came on the spot. She cursed, and begged, and whined Sylvanas's name as Sylvanas's walls stretched for her knot, and it took everything she had not to come before Sylvanas had even finished taking her in.

But once she did... _oh,_ once she did, the satisfaction and swift enveloping of her knot in slick, wet heat with Sylvanas's walls drawing her in was all too much. Her hips twitched and thrust of their own accord as she gripped Sylvanas's sides, and she could feel the pulses of her come as they ran from knot to tip, emptying inside Sylvanas's core. And Sylvanas was coming, too — the tightening of her walls around Jaina's shaft and knot in particular only made Jaina come harder, almost as if she suddenly had more to give just by virtue of the omega in her wanting to satisfy an alpha. She could _feel_ herself filling Sylvanas, which her inner omega reveled in, and she found she wanted nothing more than to be used for that over and over until Sylvanas couldn't take any more.

On the other side of things, the stretch of Jaina's knot and the way it seemed to slip so naturally into place at the end was enough for Sylvanas to come, her pleasure reaching a surprising high when she felt the first surge of Jaina's come enter her. The feeling of being full and then _filled_ was utterly unique and something she'd only ever imagined before. Her own walls were clenching of their own volition, and they practically matched each pulse she received from Jaina. Saying it felt like past lovers were milking her couldn't have been more spot-on, she learned in that moment.

By the end of their shared orgasm, Jaina and Sylvanas were clinging to each other, practically sitting up and hugging with Sylvanas still on top in Jaina's body. They were breathing heavily, minds reeling, and wanted to process what they'd just felt, but their bodies had other ideas. Jaina's heat wouldn't wait for the adjustment. She began to roll her hips, shuddering and cursing and commenting on the way it felt to have their shared come leaking from Sylvanas's core, around Jaina's knot, and onto her hips. It was incredibly arousing and she told Sylvanas in no uncertain terms that she wanted the alpha to make a mess of her. To milk her of all she had and to leave it in a mess on her hips. Those words would have been enough to stir Sylvanas back into motion without the deep thrusts Jaina was starting to make beneath her.

Sylvanas's walls threatened to let Jaina's knot partially out whenever she rose before roughly thrusting back down, and the tiny stretch mixed with the eroticism of their come leaking out was a heady combination. She decided then that she was going to take as much as she could and truly use Jaina, knowing that her body could maintain an erection with minimal need for breaks when in her rut — the same appeared to be true for Jaina's heat.

The run-down room was filled with the sounds of hard, messy fucking and a litany of curses for _hours_ after that, until Jaina's body met its limit and Sylvanas was thusly fatigued. Somewhere around a dozen orgasms were experienced during that time, and they only took a long break to let their tie wear off enough to completely change positions eventually.

* * *

"How are we going to swap our bodies back?" Sylvanas asked with a yawn as she was drifting off to sleep for a few hours to rest Jaina's body.

"We'll see," Jaina murmured, laying down beside her. She had a few favors she could call in, and would be gone, back in her own body, by the time Sylvanas woke from her rest, which Jaina would use to buy some time to return to Boralus.

Maybe she'd do that again sometime with an alpha. Maybe it'd be her secret forever and fuel the fantasies she'd have to get off to whenever the mood struck. Maybe she'd seek out Sylvanas again…? Unlikely, but the way their bodies fit together and their sexual chemistry would be part of her fantasy fuel for sure. At least for a while.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Holidays!


End file.
